The present application relates generally to engine controls including dynamic correction for variation in the magnitude of a load driven internal combustion engine. Internal combustion engines may be utilized to drive variable loads in a number of industrial applications including mechanical load systems, hydraulic load systems, pneumatic load systems and combinations thereof, which may be employed in vehicles, work machines, construction equipment, mining equipment, pumping systems or generation systems, to name several examples. Under some operating conditions the magnitude of a load driven by an engine may vary sufficiently rapidly that existing engine controls overshoot or undershoot a targeted or commanded engine speed. Under such circumstances undesirable engine operating conditions may occur including undesirable engine noise, acceleration or deceleration and variation in torque or power. Furthermore, some industrial engine systems may be configured to operate at fixed engine speed and may exhibit significant, sensitivity to engine speed variation during load transients. In some example applications engine speed overshoot greater than less than 150 rpm and engine speed undershoot greater than 250 rpm may pose a significant concern to operators. Therefore, there remains a significant need for the systems and methods to improve engine response by correcting dynamically as a function of engine loading and torsional vibration disclosed herein.